ppgz and rrbz love drama
by monkey.girl300100
Summary: the powerpuffgirls z includinf bell fight the rowdyruffboys z who have become older and stronger and rrbz will be going to school with the puffs and mite bell/suzu like ben the white ruff
1. Chapter 1

**ok so this is my first fanfiction and in it is the ppgz rrbz and that also includes bell and ben the white puff and ruff ok so this is there names blossom/momoko bubbles/miyako buttercup/kaoru bell/suzu they are 16 and so are the ruffs bell has white shining hair that goes past her but her eyes are a pretty silver color and she wears mostly white, silver, light blue, black and things that sparkle or shine she wears a black hair band in her hair she is a girly but sometimes she dresses like a tomboy and gets mad if you hurts her friends **

**all the other puffs are the same as in the show **

**Bells p.o.v**

"suzu come down stares for breckfest!"Miyako yelled at the botum of the strars "on my way!"I yelled back at her. hi im suzu or bell the white powerpuff girl z and Miyako is my cousin i am living with her because of some parent ishuse she is also a puff bubbles the blue one i have two other friends blossom and buttercup also puffs pink and green well let me tell u about my self im shy around new people i love love music and singing and i keep a lot to my self well im hungery time to ear. gose down straes "good morning Miyako" "good morning Suzu i made u grits and eggs"Miyako said sweetly. "yay! thank u" i said she makes the best food. "girls your going to be late"granny said "ok bye granny"me and miyako yell on the way out the door.

**Blossoms p.o.v**

running down the street "im going to be late again" hi im momoko or blossom the pink puff i love candy and comic book and im a little boy crazy i have 3 best friends miyako kaoru and suzu and they are puffs to " see the schools gate and theres my frends" run up to them

"hey girls"i said. "hey momoko"Miyako says "your almost late again"Kaoru tells me."i no im sorry lets go"

(in class still blossoms p.o.v)

i finished my worksheet so now i have nothing to do Miyako sits next to me and is drawing in her notebook Suzu sits in front of Miyako and Kaoru sits next to Suzu by the window

"ok class you all may have free time" says is your teacher

"girls look at the bunny i drew"said Miyako "cute" said (beep beep beep)"yes lets go"said kaoru

they ran up to the rooftop of the school and transformed

hyper blossom

rolling bubbles

powered buttercup

dazzling bell

"its the rowdyruff boys but they look older"i said "and whos that"bell said pointing to the screen "idk lets go and see"i said

**with the ruffs Bricks p.o.v**

"man this is fun"i said as i blow up a bilding "yea just wait till the puff see us" butch said "ben just because there girls dont go easy on them"boomer said "i wont"said ben "where are they" i said getting a little mad "i see them" yelled boomer "dont you guys ever learn"blossom asked a little annoyed "no"i said with a evil smile "how did u guys get older"asked Miyako "and who is that" bell asked "this is our new brother ben" said boomer "and mojo gave us a poshin to make us older and stronger"said ben "so you guys still cant beat us" said Kaoru sounding confudent

"oh really"butch said hits bc in the cheast with a green light ans she falls "BUTTERCUP!"all the puffs yell and fly to catch her "bubble catcher" bubbles yells and the bubbles catch buttercup and she gets up

"thats it your going down ruffs tambourine trouble"bell yelled and her tambourine lights up difrent colors and she throws it and it hits boomer then boomer passes out and on top of a bilding

"Boomer!" yelled the ruffs "ok you want to play hardball lets play" ben said mad and clapped his hands together making a sound wave hit the girls "aaahh" the girls screamed and hit a bilding

blossom gets up "are u girls ok" "yea"buttercup says "i think so"bell says with a big cut on her arm "hes going to pay" said bubbles "there going down ice cream shoot" yelled blossom and her yoyo hits me (still on bricks p.o.v) "that hurt u stupid puff"i said angry "shooting yoyo"blossom yells and again hits me in the head then everything goes dark

**Bens p.o.v**

blossom hit brick in the head twis with her yoyo and he passed out and landed on a bilding

so only me and butch r left bubbles gets up and yells "energy balls" and bubbles filled with electricity come at us we dojaed most of them but me and butch got shocked "yo butch you ok"i asked "yea but we are out numbered" "lets get brick and boomer and go home"i said "ok"

they get there brothers "bye girls we will finish this fight later"butch said and we fly away

**Bubbles p.o.v**

"yay! nice shot bubbles"bell says happly "thanks bell"bubbles said "come on bell lets get to the lab and clean your cut"bc said they fly back to the lab

**at the lab still bubbles p.o.v **

"oooch that hurts" yells suzu when the prof is trying to clean her cut on her arm "i still dont under stand how the boys got so strong"says momoko "well mojo did give them something to make then older and stronger"i said "yea but what"momoko said again "ill try and figer that out u girls should go"the prof said "ok lets go"said kaoru we leave the lab "im going to the music store bye"suzu said and leaves

**with the rrb Bens p.o.v**

"brick boomer are you guys ok"i ask after they wake up "yea the puffs just got lucky"brick said

mojo comes in "boys i have something to tell you" "what is it" asked boomer "i have decided to enrole u to go to school" mojo said "what why"butch said a little pissed "you guys need a egucashen and im tired of you boys being here all day"mojo said "and you will start tomorrow so come up with some fake names"he said as he continued "fine whatever im going to the music store be back later"i said and left

**at the music store still Bens p.o.v**

"ok what is there today" picks up a old album he likes sees cute girl looking at some albums

"hey" i say trying to get her atenchen "hi" she says to me "so what u looking for"i ask her

"Keith urban-get closer, and Ariana grande-why but i cant find them"she said to me "oh i saw them over there"i said and led her to them "wow thanks my name is suzu by the way whats yours"she asked me *oh crap whats my name ok calm down think uumm yukoi yea* "my name is yukoi" i said "yukoi thats a nice name it means blessed hero"suzu said "wow when im anything but"i said "well i think your pretty cool even your tast in music"she said looking at the album in my hand "yea by the way do u go to New Tokyo high school"i asked hoping she said yes "yea me and my friends go there what about you" "yea me and my brothers start tomorrow"

"ok ill see you there"she said sweetly and leaves

**Bells p.o.v **

wow yukoi is kinba cute but looks a little like ben from the rrb ooh well he seems nice and funny i cant wait to see him tomorrow walks in the house "im home"i yell "welcome home sweety"granny says to me i go up stares and tell miyako the howl storey about yukio

to be countinued...

i hope you liked it


	2. Chapter 2

_ok this is my 2 ppgz and rrbz love drama fanfiction ok its the next day on the way to school _

**Blossoms p.o.v**

"ok so hes cute right suzu"i asked "well yea i guess but he looks a little like ben from the rrb"suzu said "what do u mean"miyako asked "well he has the same hair color and style"she said (by the way ben/yukio has white hair like bell and keeps black headphones on or around his neck) "so hes coming here to day"kaoru asks finally saying something "yea" suzu answers "wait what if hes not in our class"said miyako "...well i..i can see him before and after school and lunch and in between classes" she answered a little unsure and we sit on the school steps because we got here early

**Ben's p.o.v **

"butch get up"i said "why should i" he asked "so we can go to school"i said annoyed with him "fine but i'm going to sleep in class" "ok i dont care"i said and went downstairs where my other 2 brother where "why are you in such a hurry to get to school" boomer asked "he wants to see the girl he met at the music"brick said with a smirk on his face "oh who asked you"i said even more annoyed "COME ON BUTCH OR WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!"boomer yelled "ok ok i'm coming!"butch said and came down stars and we headed to the school

**Buttercups p.o.v **

"he said that him and his brothers started today"suzu told us because we are still on that stupid topic "how many are there are they cute do they have gf!?"momoko asked in a hyper tone

"i dont no i didn't ask and he didn't say sorry"suzu said "hey is that them"i said pointing to 4 boys walking into the schoolyard "uuuu..yea hide me"she said is a nervis vous "what are you doing"miyako asked "hiding"she answered "no you have been talking about him since this morning so get out there"i said and pulled her in front of us

**Bells p.o.v**

*darn u kaoru*i thought to myself "hey suzu"yukio waved at me "h..hey"i said shyly "so suzu-chan tin turdus us"miyako said "oh yea yukio these are my friends momoko, kaoru and my cousin miyako"

"hey these are my brothers norl/brick aoi/boomer and ryuu/butch" he said "yo can we go in yet so i can sleep"ryuu said "your a idiot"aoi said to ryuu "i'll hurt you"ryuu said mad "wow wow no fighting" momoko said "aww come on pinky"norl said "lets just go in"kaoru said and walked in and we followed "so whats yalls class scej"i ask they show us there scejewals "oh we all have the same scdj"i said "cool lets go" aoi said and we walked to our class "ok class take your sets and we have 4 new students norl, ryuu, yukio and aoi" said (ok so yukio sits next to suzu ryuu sits in front of kaoru aoi sits beside miyako and norl sits next to momoko)

**Lunch aois p.o.v**

"ok suzu what does my name mean"i asked her "it means blue" "yes i'm fav color!"i said happily

"dont get to exsides your name is also a girls name"suzu said "what not fair" i said "haha aoi has a girls name" norl laught at me "ok whats mine mean" ryuu asked "dragon"she said "me next" norl said exsidely "i think that one means to rule"suzu said unsure "cool so me ryuu and yukio have cool names and aoi has a girls name" norl said "theres nothing wrong with a name thats a girls name to" miyako said "thanks miyako" i said "u never tolled us what our names mean suzu" kaoru said "well kaoru your name means fragrance momoko your name means peach tree child and miyako your name means beautiful night child"she said confudent "well what does your mane mean suzu" yukio asked "it means bell" "cute" yukio said back then suzus phone rang "hello...hey how are you...yea im good to hows mom...great...yea i miss you to...ok bye talk to u later"and she hung up the phone "was that breannin"miyako asked "yea her and mama just got to america" suzu said witha weak smile "have you heared from barasia and your dad"kaoru asked "no not yet"suzu said sadly

**yukios p.o.v**

"uhh suz so sad"i asked "well u guys dont no so ill tell u...my mama and little sister went to america and my dad and big sister went to megaville my parents were fighting so they went to see their family but i didn't know who i wanted to go with so i stayed here with my cousin miyako" suzu said a little more sad "oh sorry i asked" i said "no its ok" "well u no what u need candy" momoko said happily and pulled out a bunch of candy "thats not very healthy momoko" miyako said "don't worry its ok"momoko said "give me some" norl said "no say please"momoko said "please came i have some"norl asked "ok" she said and hands him some "hey guys what do u want to do on saturday"ryuu asked "we can go to karaoke" aoi said "yea i love karaoke" suzu said excitedly "yeah that sounds like fun"miyako said "ok i'll go but i'm not singing"kaoru said "ok its set"i said

**saturday karaoke miyakos p.o.v**

"so guys what r u singing" i asked "i'm not singing" all the boys said "ok then...i'm singing brokenhearted"momoko said "i'm singing please don't stop the music" suzu said because thats her fav song "well i'm going to sing one step at a time"i said "ok whose first"aoi asked "i'll go"suzu says and walks on the stage "suzu really like to sing" i tell the boys and she starts

Please don't stop the music

Please don't stop the music

Please don't stop the music

Please don't stop the music

It's getting late

I'm making my way over to my favourite place

I gotta get my body moving

Shake the stress away

I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way

Possible candidate, yeah

Who knew

That you'd be up in here lookin like you do

You're making staying over here, impossible

Baby, I must say your aura is incredible

If you don't have to go, don't

Do you know what you started?

I just came here to party

But now we're rockin on the dancefloor, acting' naughty

Your hands around my waist

Just let the music play

We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face

_[CHORUS]_

I wanna take you away

Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play

I just can't refuse it

Like the way you do this

Keep on rockin' to it

Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music

I wanna take you away

Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play

I just can't refuse it

Like the way you do this

Keep on rockin' to it

Please don't stop the, please don't stop the

Please don't stop the music

Baby are you ready cause it's getting close

Don't you feel the passion ready to explode?

What goes on between us no-one has to know

This is a private show

Do you know what you started?

I just came here to party

But now we're rockin on the dancefloor, acting' naughty

Your hands around my waist

Just let the music play

We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face

_[CHORUS]_

_[x4]_

Please don't stop the music

_[CHORUS x2]_

Please don't stop the music

Please don't stop the music

Please don't stop the music

and she finished and we all clapped "wow she can really sing"yukio said "ok my turn"momoko said

OhYeahUh, come onYeahThis is more than the typical kinda thingFelt the jolts in my bones when you were touching meOh, ohDidn't want to take it slowIn a daze, going crazy, I can barely thinkYou're replaying in my brain, find it hard to sleepOh, ohWaiting for my phone to blowUh, oh, yepNow I'm here in a sticky situationGot a little trouble yep and now I'm pacingFive minutes, ten minutes, now it's been an hourI don't wanna think too hard, but I'm sourOh, ohI can't seem to let you goooh[Chorus]See I've been waiting all dayFor you to call me, babySo let's get up, let's get on itDon't you leave me brokenhearted tonightCome on, that's rightHonest, baby, I'll doAnything you want toSo can we finish what we startedDon't you leave me brokenhearted tonightCome on, that's right, cheerioWhat's the time, such a crime, not a single wordSipping on a Patron just to calm my nervesOh, ohPoppin' bottles by the phone, oh yeahHad me up, had me down, turn me inside outThat's enough, call me up, baby, I'm in doubtOh, ohAnd I don't even think you know, no, no, no[ From: . ][Chorus]See I've been waiting all dayFor you to call me, babySo let's get up, let's get on itDon't you leave me brokenhearted tonightCome on, that's rightHonest, baby, I'll doAnything you want toSo can we finish what we startedDon't you leave me brokenhearted tonightCome on, that's rightCheerio, uhAnything you wanna do, I'll be on it tooEverything you said is, like, go with the viewBusiness in the front, party in the backMaybe I was wrong - was that outfit really whack?This kinda thing doesn't happen usually I'm on the opposite side of it truthfully I know you want it, so come and get it Cheerio[Chorus]See I've been waiting all day For you to call me, baby So let's get up, let's get on it Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight Come on, that's right Honest, baby, I'll do Anything you want to So can we finish what we started Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight Come on, that's right cheerio, cheerio, uh When you gonna call Don't leave me brokenhearted I've been waiting up Let's finish what we started, oh, oh I can't seem to let you go Come on, that's right Cheerio, hey

"that was awesome momoko"noel said "thanks" she said back "ok its my turn" i say and walk on stage

Hurry up and wait so close but so far away Everything that you've always dreamed of Close enough for you to taste but you just can't touch

You wanna show the world but no one knows your name yet Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it You know you can if you get the chance In your face and the door keeps slamming

Now you're feeling more and more frustrated And you're getting all kind of impatient, waiting We live and we learn to take

One step at a time there's no need to rush It's like learning to fly or falling in love It's gonna happen and it's supposed to happen That we find the reasons why, one step at a time

You believe and you doubt You're confused and got it all figured out Everything that you always wished for Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours if they only knew

You wanna show the world but no one knows your name yetWonder when and where and how you're gonna make itYou know you can if you get the chance[ From: . ]In your face and the door keeps slamming

Now you're feeling more and more frustrated And you're getting all kind of impatient, waiting We live and we learn to take

One step at a time there's no need to rush It's like learning to fly or falling in love It's gonna happen and it's supposed to happen That we find the reasons why, one step at a time

When you can't wait any longer But there's no end in sight It's the faith that makes you stronger The only way we get there is one step at a time

Take one step at a time there's no need to rush It's like learning to fly or falling in love It's gonna happen and it's supposed to happen That we find the reasons why, one step at a time

One step at a time there's no need to rush It's like learning to fly or falling in love It's gonna happen and it's supposed to happen That we find the reasons why, one step at a time

"what was awsome miyako"aoi said "thank u" i said to him "hey guys lets go to miyako and suzu house and play some games" momoko said "yea im sure granny won't mined"suzu said "ok lets go"i said

**at miyako and suzu house norl p.o.v**

"wow this is a big house"i said as we walked in "yea but its really old" miyako said "so what do u guys want to play" kaoru asked "lets play truth or dare"yukio said "ok me first...momoko t or d"ryuu asked "truth" she said "what is your biggest secret" "uhhh i keep a binary...ok norl t or d"momoko ask "tuth" "do u like anybody" "no" i said which is a lie "yukio t or d" i asked "dare me"he said " i dare u to kiss suzu" i said "what!" suzu said "a dares a dare u have to do it" i said "fine" yukio said and kissed suzu on the lips and when he was done both these phases where blood red and suzu gave me a death glare "ok maybe we should play a different game"aoi said "no we have to go its 11:35 mama will be mad"ryuu said "ok bye boys"all the girl said

**with the rrbz on the way home ryuu p.o.v**

"hahah u kissed suzu"i said laughing "shut up" yukio sad back angry "don't pretend you didn't like it i no u like her" norl said "and we all know you like momoko"aoi said "and we no u like miyako"i said "and every one knows u like kaoru" yukio said "ok so we all like one of the girl "i said "well lets talk in the morning i'm tired"norl said

ok so thats the end for now hope you liked it bye


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys this is my third _**ppgz and rrbz love drama **_

ok i hope you guys enjoy

the next day momoko's p.o.v

we spent the night at miyako's and suzu's house and suzu is acting weird she won't eat her eggs "hey suzu are you ok"i asked "hhuu i'm fine why do you ask" "well you haven't eaten your eggs and they're going to get cooled soon"i said "yea and you love eggs"miyako said "and you need to eat something"kaoru said suzu jumped out of her chair and stood in front of us "guys don't worry i'm just not hungry now its saturday what do you guys want to do"

"lets go to the park its so pretty outside to day"miyako said

at the park yukio' p.o.v

so boomer wanted to go to the park so i'm sitting under a big tree listening to music when i see 4 girls walking in the park

"hey guys is that the girls over there"i ask

"yea i'll go get them"boomer said and walked up to them and walked back with them following behind him

"we just saw u girls last night did you miss us that much"norl asked with a smirk

"ha ha keep thinking that hot shot"momoko said

i saw suzu staring at me when i looked at her and her face turned red and she quickly looked away

"oh guys i just remembered i have to go to the music store and get the new keith urban cd"suzu said and was about to leave "hey wait i'll go with you i need some new music to"i said i stood up "oohh..uumm..o..okay"suzu said and turned red again

then we headed off to the music store side by side in silence

"s..so what cd do you h..have to bye"she asked

"i don't i just wanted to hang out with you"i said and smiled and she turned red again

suzu's p.o.v

why am i so nervous and why did he have to say that its making me blush for like he 5 time today "well heres the music store" i said and walked in

we spent 2 hours in the music store and i went outside while yukio payed for his cds

but then before i could scream someone raped there arms around me and covered my mouth then took me im to an ally

he started yelling and threatening he would kill me if i screamed and the whole time i was just thinking someone please save me then the guy started hitting me and choking me and i couldn't scream for help as my vision started to fade i thought this is it in a few seconds i'll be dead and it will all be over then i saw someone punch the guy to the ground and beat him up

as i was fainting i saw him come over to me pick me up then i saw his face and i whispered "yukio"then everything went black

miyako's p.o.v

me and aoi were sitting on a bench in the park and watching kaoru and ryuu play soccer and norl chase momoko around because she took his hat "aoi which one of you and your brothers is the oldest" i asked "norl then ryuu then me and yukio is the youngest, what about u guys" "well momoko is the oldest then kaoru, me and suzu is the youngest" then i looked over at where momoko and norl are norl finally got his hat and they were walking back over to us with ryuu and kaoru when they finished their game

"i so won that"ryuu said "no i did!"kaoru shot back

"ok ok you to settle down"momoko said

"i see you got your hat back norl"aoi said "yea i had to pin her down"he said

"hey when are yukio and suzu coming back"aoi asked concerned

"why are you so weird he can fend for himself" ryuu asked

"i have heard There is some guy kidnapping and killing people"

just then my phone rang "its suzu,..suzu where are you...what happened...ok we r on the way"i hung up and i had a scared look on my face "what is it miyako"momoko asked with a weird face

"that was yukio something happened to suzu and hes taking her to the house lets go"and we started running to my house

when we got there grany said that they were in suzu's room we ran up the stairs and into her room and when we entered the room suzu was on her bed unconscious and yukio was sitting in a chair next to the bed looking at her "what happened"kaoru was the first one to say anything yukio explained everything to us during the story i had tears welling up in my eyes and when he was done i let them out and aoi started rubbing my back trying to settle me down momoko had little tears running down her face and norl had his arm around her and kaoru was leaning up against the wall next to the wall with her hat covering her face and ryuu had his hand on her shoulder

suzu p.o.v

everything was black i couldn't see anything am i dead….no what's that noise it sounds like someone crying and theres people in the room someone is talking then it got quiet but there was still the crying in the back ground i felt someone grabe my hand and said my name yukio it sounded like yukio i squeezed his hand so he knows that i'm listening "suzu"i heard him say a little louder i opened my eyes a little and i could see yukio next to me and miyako crying infront of me and momoko with tiers on her cheeks and kaoru with her hat covering her face and all the boys "w..were..a..am.i"ask trying not to pass back out

miyako shot her head out of her hands when she heard me and ran to me momoko and kaoru walked up to me with the 3 boys behind them "suzu your up how do you feel"momoko asked me

"my head hurts what happened"i ask after they tell me what happened all but yukio go down stairs to make hot chocolate

"yukio"

"yea suzu"

"thank you for saving me"i said with tears running down my cheeks

"hey now don't cry"he said and and wiped my tears away

i wrapped my arms around in neck in a hug and i could tell he was a little shocked so was i

i let go as quick as i hugged him "sorry"

"no big deal"he said and patted my head

ok thats the end of this chapter bye bye


End file.
